Tohru's Time of The Month
by Blue Angel76
Summary: Uh oh! That time of the month has come for little Tohru, how will the Sohma boy's react to her mood change? Will she tell them whats going on, or keep it a secret? How will Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo find the answer to her problem, before she destroys the house herself? Small short story, enjoy! Please R&R too! Thanks! 3


**So, I was trying to think of something to write, and this popped in my head and made me laugh. I had to write it down, the story is swarming my brain! Just a quick short story in third person view! Please review it, tell me if I should write more stories like this, k?**

Tohru opened the bathroom cupboard and pulled out a box. She shook it out and one tampon fell out. She moaned and threw the box away, she'd have to go to the store and get more. She came out of the bathroom and down the stairs, everyone was down there already. "Tohru! Good morning, what's for breakfast?" Shigure asked. Then, a box of cereal came flying out of the kitchen door, and slapped Shigure in the face.

"Not in the cooking mood, I see…" Shigure said, rubbing his face where the box hit. "You have no idea." Tohru replied. "I'm going to the store." She told everyone. "Would you like me to come with, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, standing up. "NO." She snapped, rushing out the door, Yuki stared in shock. "Anyone have any idea what's wrong with Miss Honda?" He asked. "None, she seems a bit, snippy, this morning." Shigure replied, pouring a bowl of cereal

"Maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kyo said. "I don't know, maybe we should try and cheer her up today, maybe something happened to male her upset." Yuki suggested. "That sounds like a good idea." Shigure agreed. "I wouldn't mess with Tohru, I say we just give her some space." Kyo said. "Fine. Two in, one out. Let's go, Yuki!" Shigure chirped, and they headed out the door.

"What exactly are we going to do to cheer her up?" Yuki asked. "How about a surprise party?" Shigure suggested. "That sounds good. Let's go pick up a few decorations." Yuki agreed. "Right, let's not take too long." Shigure said, "We might need to hurry in case she comes home." He added. "I got an idea." Yuki said, pulling out his cell phone. "What are you doing?" Shigure asked. "I'm calling her." He replied, pushing in Tohru's number. Shigure looked at him nervously, and Yuki put the phone to his ears.

Tohru was in the tampon and pad section of the store. She reached for a box, and then a sudden cramp made her stop and grip her stomach. Then, her phone rang, and she pulled it out, answering it, annoyed. "What?!" She snapped. "Huh, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, sounding surprised. "What is it, Yuki?!" She barked at the phone. "Uh, I was wondering if you could pick up a few groceries, we're running low." Yuki replied. "Ugh, fine! Whatever!" She barked, and hung up.

Yuki put the phone down, shock written all over his face. "Is something wrong?" Shigure asked. "Um, Miss Honda seems really, mad, about something," Yuki replied. "I see, let's hurry up then!" Shigure replied, rushing into a decoration shop. Yuki began calling Tohru's friends and his cousins telling him to meet him at Shigure's home. They all agreed, and soon they left for Shigure's, bags at hand. They made small chat the way.

They finally arrived, and started decorating. As they finished, people started showing up. Soon, Yuki called Tohru again, to see how close she was. It rang twice before she answered the phone, still sounding very grumpy. "What is it, Yuki?!" She snapped. "Uh, how close are you home? I'm getting worried." He replied. "I'm on the pathway, gesh." She said, hanging up. "She's almost here! Lights off, and hide!" Yuki told the group. They scrambled to their hiding spots, Kyo switched off the lights.

Tohru stomped her way to the patio. She threw the door open and closed. The house was unusually quiet, she entered the living room heading to the kitchen. Suddenly, the light turned on, and people jumped out at her yelling, "SURPRISE!" Giving her a heart attack. "You seemed upset, so Yuki planned this whole party, just for you!" Momiji said. Tohru glared at everyone, and threw leeks at Yuki.

"I. DON'T. WANT. ANY. PARTY." She growled, rushing to the kitchen. Everyone looked at Yuki, who held the leeks that she threw earlier. "Uh, I'll go check on her," He said, rushing to the kitchen, where Tohru was throwing things in the drawers and cupboards, mumbling to herself. "Um, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. "WHAT?!" She snapped at him, stopping and glaring at him. "Are you alright?" Yuki asked, stepping closer to her.

"Leave me alone, Yuki!" She snapped. She shut all the drawers and Yuki pointed at a box still in the bag. "You missed something, I'll get it for you." He said, walking to the bag. Tohru grabbed his shirt and with surprising force she threw him to the wall, which broke and Yuki crumbled to the ground. Everyone rushed in the room, and was surprised to see Tohru hugging a plastic bag close. "DON'T. TOUCH. THE BAG." She growled, rushing upstairs.

Yuki stood up, and Haru helped him stand. "What happen? He asked. "She… she _threw_ me," Yuki replied. "Oh, my poor house!" Shigure cried. "You're kidding?! You mean Tohru can beat Yuki, and I can't?!" Kyo barked. "Actually, you're just too weak." Yuki replied. "SAY THAT AGAIN!" Kyo dared him. "I would, but you're to deaf to hear me." Yuki replied calmly. "THAT'S IT, BRING IT, RAT BOY!" Kyo yelled, getting in a fighting stance. "Fine." Yuki replied, and threw a kick.

The kick was blocked, but not by Kyo. Tohru stopped it from hitting her face, which had anger and annoyance written all over it. She twirled Yuki's foot around and threw him into the forest, then stomped back inside. Kyo and Shigure looked at the place that Tohru sent Yuki. "What just happened?" Kyo asked, surprised. "I, don't know…" Shigure answered. "I'll go find Yuki…" He said, and walked off into the forest. "Something is wrong with Tohru…" Kyo said, looking at the place she stood when she sent Yuki flying.

Tohru sat in her room under her covers. She had come down because their yelling gave her a headache. A knock was heard on the door. "What?!" She yelled, still annoyed. "Uh, Tohru?" Kyo asked. "Come in!" She mumbled, and sat up when the door opened. "What do you want, Kyo?" She asked him, annoyed. "I, um, was wondering if you're sick or something… you're never like this, ever." Kyo replied. "No, Kyo. I'm fine." She mumbled. Then she looked down, and realized that she was laying on bloody sheets. _Ugh,_ she thought.

"Get out." Tohru commanded. "What?" Kyo asked, "Get. Out. Before what happened to Yuki happens to you too." She repeated, glaring at him. "Uh, okay," He replied, stepping out of the room. She waited until she heard Kyo go into his room, and she jumped up and grabbed her sheets, carrying them down the stairs. She got to the laundry room, then she heard a familiar voice come from the living room.

"KYO! MY LOVE!" Kagura yelled through the house. Tohru moaned and placed the basket down. Kagura then burst through the door, smiling at Tohru. "Tohru!" She shouted happily. "Have you seen Kyo?" She asked. "If I know Kyo, he's probably gone by now." I mumbled. "Okay, I'll wait for him then!" She replied, smiling at Tohru. Tohru glared at her, but she didn't catch it. She instead looked down at the sheets in the basket. "Are those Kyo's?!" She asked excitedly, "Can I do them?  
She pleaded. "NO!" Tohru yelled, Kagura looked at her, surprised.

Then she made a pouting face, and pretended to cry. "B-but, all I want is to practice so that I can be the perfect housewife for Kyo…" She whimpered. "Well, I'm the girl of this house, so I do the laundry!" Tohru snapped at her. Kagura looked up and glared at Tohru. "I'm Kyo's fiancée, I'll go his laundry!" Kagura shouted, grabbing the laundry from Tohru. "No, bitch! I'm the one to do the laundry around here, deal with it!" Tohru shouted, snatching it back.

"That's it!" Kagura yelled, and she grabbed Tohru and punched her in the face. "You bitch!" Tohru shouted, and then a brawl took place. Tohru and Kagura were shouting, yelling, and kicking eachother in the laundry room. Shigure heard this, but he thought it was Kyo and Yuki. Kyo and Yuki both heard this too, and thought someone was trying to kidnap Tohru. They quickly rushed to the laundry room, and gasped when they saw Tohru and Kagura fighting.

"You bitch! I'm doing Kyo's laundry!" Kagura shouted, punching Tohru in the gut. Wrong place to punch her. Tohru glared at her, and sent her flying down the hallway, barely missing Yuki's face. "I'm doing the laundry." She mumbled, throwing her sheets in the wash. She put the detergent in and walked off after starting it.

Yuki and Kyo looked at eachother, surprised. "I'll go… check on Kagura…" Kyo said, walking away. "I guess I'll call Hatori…" Yuki said, heading to the phone. Tohru stomped up the stairs and to her room, slamming it shut. "Stupid Kagura…" She mumbled, laying down. She heard voices downstairs, "I swear, if they are fighting again…" She mumbled, listening for a crash or bang. But, none came, and she laid down to relax. Meanwhile, Yuki called Hatori, telling him what happened.

"I'll be over shortly." Hatori said, and hung up. Yuki put the phone down and looked up the stairs. Surprisingly, Tohru's door opened, and she came downstairs. "Uh, Miss Honda, hi," Yuki greeted. Tohru shot him a death stare, and walked to the kitchen. Yuki followed her. "What's for lunch, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru threw leeks at him again, "Make that into something." She commanded. "Uh, okay." He answered.

Tohru grabbed a riceball and went back to her room. Then, a knock on the door was heard, and Yuki went to answer it. Hatori came in and looked around the room. "What's wrong with Tohru?" He asked. "I'm not sure, she's really upset over something and earlier she got in a fight with Kagura over laundry." Yuki replied. "Is she hurt at all?" Hatori asked. "Her hand is swollen." Yuki replied.

Hatori nodded and went upstairs to Tohru's room. Yuki waited patiently in the living room for him to return. "MY DEAR BROTHER! I HAVE COME TO CONSULE YOU!" Ayame shouted, running into the room. He went to give Yuki a hug, and Yuki dodged it, hitting him in the head on the way. "My dear brother, you don't appreciate my love for you!" Ayame cried. "No, I don't. Not at all." Yuki replied, glaring at his brother.

Ayame sighed heavily and sat down. "What are you doing here, Ayame?" Yuki asked. "Well, when I heard that our dear flower was ill, I had to come down!" Ayame said. "She's not sick. She'd just not herself." Yuki replied. "Oh, the poor creature!" Ayame cried. "Please shut up, you'll make her come down here." Yuki told her brother, his voice a bit shaky. "My dear Yuki, are you scared of Miss Tohru?" Ayame asked. "I've already been thrown twice by her," Yuki said.

And, as if it was on que, Yuki was sent flying. Tohru stood in the place, eyes furious. "You idiots woke me up." She mumbled, turning to Ayame. "Tohru, my lovely flower!" Ayame cheered, going to hug Tohru. Tohru grabbed Ayame's arm and spun him twice before throwing him on top of Yuki. "Now shut up and let me sleep." She commanded, rushing upstairs as Hatori came down, seeing Yuki and Ayame outside on the floor made him chuckle a bit.

"Idiot! Didn't I warn you?!" Yuki scolded his brother as he stood up, rubbing his head. "In Tohru's defense, you both had it coming." Hatori said calmly as he helped the two idiots up. "Whatever…" Yuki mumbled. "Did you figure out what's wrong with the crazy women upstairs?" Kyo asked as he came walking up, Kagura glued on his arm. Then, Tohru appeared behind him, scaring everyone in the room. "What did you call me?" Tohru asked Kyo, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"N-nothing! It was, um, Yuki, who said something about you! What did you say, Yuki? Something about Tohru being crazy?" Kyo stammered. "I clearly heard you call me crazy." Tohru said to Kyo, who tried to run away, but Tohru caught his shirt. "Tohru! What are you doing?!" Uo asked, Tohru flung Kyo down the path, and looked to Hana and Uo, who stood behind her. "Hello." She greeted. "What's in the bag?" She asked. "Just some chocolates, you know, for your, um, thing?" Uo replied.

Before Uo finished her sentence, Tohru dragged both Hana and Uo upstairs. "I know what's wrong with Tohru!" Ayame cried. "What?" Yuki asked. "Ah, for you see, our dear, sweet, delicate flower has sprung into the beautiful thing called life as a women!" Ayame said, laughing. "What do you mean?" Shigure asked, Yuki and Kyo both glared at Shigure, who seemed oddly interested in the conversation now. "Tohru is on her period!" Ayame shouted out loud.

A few minutes later, Uo and Hana came back down with a calm Tohru. "I'm sorry for throwing you guys, Yuki and Ayame! And for beating you up, Kagura! And for everything bad I've done today! How about dinner?" Tohru asked, cheerfully skipping to the kitchen. Everyone looked at Hana and Uo, surprised looks on their faces. "What did you do to make her go back to normal?" Yuki asked. "Simple, we just gave her chocolate," Uo said, throwing a box at Yuki. "Give her one every morning for the next week, and you won't have a single problem."

Yuki looked surprised, "Was it really that simple?" Yuki asked them. "Yep! Now, let's eat!" Uo replied, going to the kitchen to help Tohru cook. Everyone looked dumbfounded at eachother, surprised at what just happened. "Uh, let's, eat." Kyo said, heading to the dining room. They each sat down one by one, eating and laughing like nothing had happened. Yuki watched Tohru, who smiled at her. He kept a close eye on her for the rest of the week.


End file.
